Eloy Inos
}} |birth_place = Saipan, Northern Mariana Islands, U.S. |death_date = }} |death_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. |party = Covenant Republican |spouse = Dolores Agulto |children=5 |alma_mater = University of Guam }} Eloy Songao Inos (September 26, 1949 – December 28, 2015) was a politician in the Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands. Inos, a member of the Republican Party, served as Governor of the Northern Mariana Islands from 2013 to 2015; he previously served as Lieutenant Governor from 2009 to 2013. He was nominated as Lieutenant Governor by Governor Benigno Fitial to fill the vacancy caused by the resignation of Lieutenant Governor Timothy Villagomez. Villagomez was convicted on federal fraud charges. Inos was confirmed by the Senate and was sworn into the Lieutenant Governor office on May 1, 2009. He was elected to a full term as Lieutenant Governor in November 2009. Inos became Governor on February 20, 2013, following the resignation of Benigno Fitial, after he was impeached by the House for fraud-related activities. Inos was elected as Governor in the 2014 elections. He died in office on December 28, 2015. Biography Personal life Eloy Inos attended Mount Carmel High School on Saipan, graduating in May 1967. Inos obtained a bachelor's degree in accounting (Cum Laude) from the University of Guam in May 1981. He also studied business administration while at the University of Guam. Inos has five children. He was the brother-in-law of the late Education Commissioner Rita Inos. Career Inos worked as a tax manager for the now defunct Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands's revenue division. Inos was also a former Vice President of the Tan Holdings Corporation, one of the largest garment manufacturers in the Northern Mariana Islands. He was elected to the First Saipan and Northern Islands Municipal Council, including a stint as council chairman, from 1990 until 1992. Inos was appointed the Secretary of Finance in the Fitial administration. As Secretary Inos oversaw the financial affairs of the Northern Mariana Islands' government, including taxation, accounting, treasury, electronic data processing, procurement and customs. Inos became Secretary on January 9, 2006, and held the post until May 1, 2009. Lieutenant Governor Lieutenant Governor Timothy Villagomez, who had held office since 2006, issued his resignation on April 24, 2009 following his conviction on federal fraud charges. Villagomez became the highest ranking CNMI official ever convicted. According to the Northern Mariana Islands Commonwealth Constitution, when a vacancy is created for Lieutenant Governor, the Governor must appoint a replacement with the confirmation of the Northern Mariana Islands Senate. On April 27, 2009, Governor Fitial nominated Inos, the then Secretary of Finance in his administration, as the new Lieutenant Governor to serve for the rest of Villagomez's original term in office. Fitial and Inos had first met years earlier while both were working for the government of the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands. Inos was unanimously confirmed by all 29 members of the Northern Mariana Islands Commonwealth Legislature in a vote on May 1, 2009. More than a dozen community and political leaders had offered testimony in support of Inos' confirmation during the hearing. Inos had noted the difficulties of replacing his predecessor during the confirmation hearing, "It’s a very difficult situation. would have liked to go ahead and fill the position through the normal election process but again the situation presents itself. We have to fill the vacancy. It’s a constitutional mandate. I am very happy that I have an overwhelming support from the people." Governor Fitial swore Inos into office shortly after the conclusion of the Senate's confirmation vote. In taking office through appointment, Inos became the first un-elected Lieutenant Governor of the Northern Mariana Islands in history. On July 23, 2009, Governor Fitial and Lt. Governor Inos filed to run for re-election with the Election Commission. Fitial won re-election, and Inos was elected to a full term, in a gubernatorial runoff election held on November 23, 2009, defeating Republican Heinz Hofschneider. He was originally scheduled to serve as Lt. Governor for a five-year term, instead of the unusual four years due to changes in the election calendar. Governor of CNMI Inos became governor on February 20, 2013, following the resignation of Benigno Fitial. Fitial was impeached by the House, for multiple counts, related to the commission of felonies, corruption and to neglect of duty, but resigned before his trial before the Senate. Inos was elected to a full four-year term in the 2014 elections. Death On December 28, 2015, Inos died in office while recovering from open heart surgery in Seattle, Washington at the age of 66. References External links *Lt. Governor Eloy Inos official biography |- Category:1949 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Cancer deaths in Washington (state) Category:Covenant Party (Northern Mariana Islands) politicians Category:Governors of the Northern Mariana Islands Category:Lieutenant Governors of the Northern Mariana Islands Category:Northern Mariana Islands businesspeople Category:Republican Party (Northern Mariana Islands) politicians Category:University of Guam alumni